


cooling to the touch

by enablelove



Series: July OTP Drabbles [29]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: It's hot in Schitt's Creek.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: July OTP Drabbles [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811968
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	cooling to the touch

**Author's Note:**

> Day 29: A man says a lot of things in summer he doesn’t mean in winter - Patricia Briggs
> 
> I'm hopefully going to do 31 days of drabbles for my otps. Each chapter could be different so heed pairings.

A week of boiling hot temperatures raged over Schitt’s Creek and David couldn’t even imagine putting on any of his sweaters in the sweltering heat. 

“Man isn’t meant to sweat this much,” David remarks to Patrick as he lies very still, wearing only a tank and briefs as the fan lazily moves above him. 

“I’m definitely not complaining,” says Patrick, leering at David. 

“Ew, I feel gross. A little sympathy would be nice.”

“I sweat a lot after baseball and you seem to like it then.”

“Of course I do, but it’s not because of the sweat. It’s your horny little body amped up with adrenaline.”

“The things you learn about a guy,” Patrick muses, coming closer. 

“Patrick Brewer, do not step any closer or get in this bed unless you’re miraculously cooling to the touch.”

“David, it's a few hot days of summer and we will survive. But I don’t know if I’ll survive not touching you until this heat wave is over.”

He gets on the bed next to David, hovering over him and waiting. 

David doesn’t resist, he never can when it comes to Patrick.

“You’re playing quite a mean game, Patrick,” David says. 

“All’s fair in love and war, darling,” Patrick responds. 

“Winter better be coming soon,” David huffs and Patrick just rolls his eyes at him. David knows they’ll have the opposite version of this conversation in October where David will be bundled up and clinging to his husband. Patrick never seems to mind, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Each word of the quote is in each 'paragraph'. I didn't really know how else to do this one *shrugs*


End file.
